l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Dragon
Celestial Dragon, also known as the Dragon of Heavens, Fortunes & Winds, p. 74 was the Guardian of the Path of Immortality, Celestial Dragon (Heroes of Rokugan flavor) opening the path to mortals who ascend to the status of Fortune. Duty When Lady Sun and Lord Moon worried that the interference of the heavens would bring ruin to the Empire, they moved the heavens further away from the earth. The Celestial Dragon was created to hold the heavens aloft and to act as a messenger between Ningen-do and Tengoku. Favored of the Celestial Dragon (Storyline Tournament) It was charged with the stewardship of the Celestial Heavens, both ensuring the Order was secure in Rokugan and the Heavens, and carrying worthy mortals to the Heavens. When a mortal became a Fortune, it was this dragon that carried the soul to its new home. Rokugan, p. 87 Its tail touched down in the mortal world near Otosan Uchi so the spirits of deceased Emperors could follow the Dragon Road up its spine to the Heavens. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 187 Daughter The Celestial Dragon had a daughter, and left her to be found by mortals. Isawa Ijime grew up without love or attention, and was frequently bullied by her siblings. At the age of sixteen, when preparing for her gempukku the Celestial Dragon came to Ijime in her dreams and told her she was to be placed among the stars. Before Ijime followed her true father she released evil spirits upon the world. From her torment came greed and lechery, division and dishonor, and many things more. These are the vices of humankind. The evil spirits were released to remind the mortals of what they had brought upon themselves. However Ijime was also reminded of a magistrate who had once saved her life, so amongst the evil spirits there drifted the spirit of hope. With that, Ijime died. Daughter of Dragons Constellation In the year 800 a new star appeared in the Celestial Dragon constellation, heralding the Return of the Ki-Rin. Imperial Histories 2, p. 155 Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The seven dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow carrying the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) Great Crater When the Great Crater was formed, the existence of the Celestial Dragon was known by the Empire. An aged Togashi Mitsu had witnessed the cataclysm, assuring he had spoken with the Celestial Dragon for two days. The ise zumi's accounts, combined with eyewitness reports of a huge dragon-like figure creating the pass at Lord Sun's direction, became all the testimony the Empire needed to verify that a Celestial Dragon did indeed exist. Fall of Otosan Uchi It was believed that the Celestial Dragon moved its tail after the Imperial City relocated to Toshi Ranbo. The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power. Scenes from the Empire IV, by Brian Yoon Thunder expelled from Tengoku Despite the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The Dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of its own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Favored of the Celestial Dragon In the aftermath of the Destroyer War the Celestial Dragon for the first time interfered directly in human affairs. Hida Tadama attracted the attention of the dragon, and found him worthy of its favors. Hida Tadama (Gates of Chaos Boxtext) In 1199 Tadama attended Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo. Winter Court:2014 14, Early Afternoon Spiritual Conclave: On Prophesy During a conclave to discuss spiritual matters, the Celestial Dragon chose to make its presence felt by all present at the assembly. Winter Court 4 - Summary of the Event Rise of Jigoku In 1200 the destruction of the first of the Sacred Seals, made thinner the barrier between Ningen-do and Jigoku. Togashi Mitsu would not permit him to remain apart from the events taking place, and the Celestial Dragon allowed Mitsu to be severed from the Heavens, that he might fight for Rokugan once more. A new Oracle of Thunder would be selected. Favored of the Celestial Dragon (Storyline Tournaments: European Championships 2015) External Links * Celestial Dragon (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku